


Instagram Moments

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [19]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Instagram, Social Media, Through Chrissie's eyes, instagram posts, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Special complement story to the universe of "Through Chrissie's eyes", with posts in Instagram of all characters, mainly Brian, involving Chrissie May.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Through Chrissie's eyes Alternative Universe.

@realbrianmay

* Chrissie drinking tea distractedly in the kitchen of the May shouse in Barnes, she's not looking directly at the camera, the room is extremely illuminated by the sunlight *

@realbrianmay: Nothing better than starting the day with the best company of all. I know she doesn't like it very much, but I can't resist. Here's a moment of my wife just being her, lovely and beautiful as ever. - Bri.

#chrissiemay #mychrissie #mysweetlady

Liked by officialrogertaylor, thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, jimmay and others 218,184 people

jimmay: You never lose this mania, Dad :). I hope Mom didn't get angry.

realbrianmay: A little at first, but then she let it go and forgave me. Good to see you around here, my boy. - Bri.

 

@realbrianmay

* 1974 photo, Chrissie reading on the plane, super concentrated, her long hair falling down, covering part of her face. Photo of 2015, Chrissie's office in her home, she has basically the same pose *

@realbrianmay: Some things don't change no matter how long it takes. The first picture is the first time Chrissie traveled internationally as my assistant, we were going to Brazil, to participate in Rock in Rio, here she concentrated so much that she didn't even notice me capturing the moment. The second is a few hours ago, arranging the next tour. During all those years, the most dedicated and competent aid of my career. I love you, my Chrissie. - Bri.

#chrissiemay #mychrissie #mysweetlady

Liked by thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, officialrogertaylor, dombtaylor, lou_may, jimmay, mayemily and others 245,628 people

mayemily: So sweet Dad.

lou_may: Romantic as always. Love you.

officialrogertaylor: you didn't mean sappy as always @lou_may?

lou_may: hahaha, this was good Uncle Roger @officialrogertaylor

 

 

@realbrianmay

* Brian in front of the mirror, filming discreetly with his cell phone, his hair is wet, someone gently combs his hair as he tries to hold back a smirk.

"Are you filming?" Chrissie asks out of the screen.

He just grimaces.

"Oh come on Brian ..." Chrissie ends up laughing, for a moment he can film part of her face, ending the video *

@realbrianmay: My favorite hairdresser ... - Bri

#chrissiemay #mysweetlady #mychrissie

Liked by thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, officialrogertaylor and other 274,936 people

johnricharddeacon: You could have scared her like that @realbrianmay

realbrianmay: she ended up laughing Deaky, so I guess it's all right. - Bri.

thefreddiemercury: I agree, xoxo Mrs. May.

johnricharddeacon: that's okay then


	2. Feed 2

@realbrianmay

* Brian and Chrissie properly stylish and smiling *

@realbrianmay: Ready for a special night with a more special company yet. - Bri

#chrissiemay #mysweetlady #mychrissie

Liked by mayemily, gwilymlee, johnricharddeacon and other 837,274 people

thefreddiemercury: always so beautiful (hearteyes)

lou_may: I want to be like you when I grow up

officialrogertaylor: you already are somehow

johnricharddeacon: this was unfunny Roger

officialrogertaylor: B)

 

@realbrianmay

* behind the scenes of a show, first photo: Chrissie talking to Freddie distractedly, second photo: posing for the photo with a smile *

@realbrianmay: After the mission accomplished, we finally returned home after the Australia Tour. This is what usually happens when the shows are over, we just exchange a few words of courtesy and then a good night's sleep, but first, here is my Chrissie assuring us that we are well and we did a fantastic show. Thank you my beautiful lady for always being my partner and our companion. You're part of the Queen family too. Thanks Australia, see you next time! - Bri.

Liked by dombtaylor, gwilymlee, lou_may and other 946,284 people

jimmay: Mom definitively wanted to be in that picture, miss you.

realbrianmay: we're coming back son, miss you too

 

 

@realbrianmay

* photo of Brian on his back, playing guitar sitting during a show, purple lights illuminating the stage *

@realbrianmay: a very different angle shown to you by someone very improbable. By Chrissie May.

edit: I found out that my wife took this picture during the show without my knowledge. Am I angry? No, just a little surprised. I think that was a #chrissinvasion. - Bri

Liked by officialrogertaylor, rorytaymay, thefreddiemercury and others 894. 731 people

mayemily: Did Mom really do that? I don't believe it

realbrianmay: Really Emily @mayemily

thefreddiemercury: I like the #chrissinvasion

johnricharddeacon: Kind of ridiculous, but it's your kind of joke

realbrianmay: (rolling his eyes) I know, John, I confess it is

 

@realbrianmay

* First photo: Chrissie very surprised and excited, second photo: Brian and Chrissie exchanging an emotional look, third photo: blowing the candles *

@realbrianmay: A little bit of the best of last night. She even suspected it, as she always does, but even then the surprise wasn't less. How can I forget to celebrate the day when the love of my life came into the world? Happy birthday, my Chrissie, may you continue to be the enlightened human being that is a gift in my life. I love you forever. - Bri.

#mychrissie #mysweetlady #chrissiemay

Liked by mayemily, lou_may, dombtaylor and others 957,249 people

thefreddiemercury: Poor thing, I thought she was going to have a heart attack, sorry Chrissie, but it was worth seeing you happy again.

@realbrianmay: Chrissie here @thefreddiemercury, I've already gotten used to what you do with me

@thefreddiemercury: but it's because we love you

@realbrianmay: I know :)

 

 

@realbrianmay

* Chrissie in focus at the camera.

"Um ... well, you must know me, thanks to Brian's numerous posts about me, well, anyway, let me introduce myself, I'm Chrissie May, also called Mrs. May, and I wanted to thank you for each one of you who wished me a happy birthday, thank you very much, for the sincere wishes, and for supporting my husband's career, thank you very much. God bless you, bye!

She closes the video with a smile *

realbrianmay: a small #chrissinvasion for a special occasion. By Chrissie May.

thefreddiemercury: she's too cute, isn't she? @realbrianmay

realbrianmay: yes, my cute wife 😍❤

johnricharddeacon: :)

officialrogertaylor: You're welcome for the party


	3. Feed 3

@realbrianmay

* Chrissie's portrait in stereoscopic 3D, wearing the Red Special necklace *

@realbrianmay: My wife also has her own Red Special, same as mine but with a basic difference, see if you realize what it is. Hahaha. You can get one of these in the old Red Special Pendant collection, originally launched in 1993 and on sale to this day.

#mychrissie #chrissiemay #mysweetlady

 

 

@realbrianmay

* Brian concentrated watching television *

@realbrianmay: Silence, @bbcdoctorwho just started. By Chrissie May.

#chrissinvasion #chrissiemay

Liked by mayemily, johnricharddeacon, lou_may, jimmymay and other 936,736 people

lou_may: you can see his mind forming theories

mayemily: for sure

jimmymay: there's something that never changes in the old @realbrianmay

 

 

@gwilymlee

* selfie with Brian and Chrissie *

@gwilymlee: It's a pleasure to be back here, thank you @realbrianmay and #chrissiemay for always receiving me so well and preparing me for our great project, @borhapfilm.

Liked by realbrianmay, thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon and other 283,183 people.

realbrianmay: come back anytime, @gwilymlee. - Bri.

gwilymlee: I don't want to abuse your hospitality, when it's convenient, I'm going to

lou_may: you can come yes @gwilymlee, it's always nice to have a visit with your level of politeness ;) XD

gwilymlee: :3 thanks, lou_may

 

 

 

@gwilymlee

* First photo: Gwilym and Brian smiling at the camera, second photo: Louisa and Gwilym, third photo: television in the Mays' house living room, passing Doctor Who in its 8th season, 12th Doctor and Clara Oswald on the screen *

@gwilymlee: It's really cool to find out that I have one more thing in common with @realbrianmay, Doctor Who! (don't worry, we're still filming @borhapfilm, but we take the time to watch together)

Liked by lou_may, realbrianmay, jimmay and others 245,379 people

lou_may: we need to do another marathon like that, this day was really cool

gwilymlee: I agree @lou_may :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note, Gwilym and Louisa are friends on these posts, okay? I hope you have enjoyed this little Gwilou interaction.


	4. Feed 4

@realbrianmay

* First photo: Brian doing a selfie of his family, Chrissie by his side, Jimmy above him, Emily next to her brother, Louisa next to her mother, Second photo: Rory and Isaac concentrated on television, Third photo: Isaac and Brian discussing the New Year episode of Doctor Who *

@realbrianmay: before anything, happy new year to all of you! I hope you can achieve many dreams and live great adventures in 2019. That's how I spent the first day of the year, with my beloved family, watching our favorite show, Doctor Who! Jodie Whittaker and the whole cast were brilliant as ever. Brilliant, got it? I can't wait for more adventures of the Doctor and her family. - Bri.

Liked by notnewtonbutmay, jimmay, gwilymlee and others 134,589 people

notnewtonbutmay: I love Doctor Who, and I love even more watching with you

lou_may: the only bad thing was the dalek parasite, but okay

mayemily; By bad you mean good, @lou_may?

lou_may: leave me alone @mayemily

 

 

@realbrianmay

* 1st, Brian and Chrissie's selfie on a plane, before boarding, 2nd, Brian's video focus on the screen, Chrissie's voice off the screen.

"So, we're going to arrive at 5:00 local time, the press conference is at 8:30 and ... You're filming, aren't you? Chrissie gets a little irritated.

"I'm just showing how hard you're working so that everything works just fine," he shifts the focus of the camera, making Chrissie appear.

"Oh, see Brian's followers? I do all the hard work and the guitarist here is just playing" Chrissie says directly to the camera, sounding amused.

"No, I'm not playing, I'm just admiring my wife's dedication," Brian replies, somewhat convinced.

Chrissie smiles "Well, that's it folks, the plane is already going to take off, I wish you all a good day, and fans from Brazil, wait until soon we'll be arriving and I guarantee that my husband won't be messing with his phone during the show."

Brian laughs at his wife's comment.

@realbrianmay: this is what happens while we wait for the plane to take off. I can't wait to get to Rio again. - Bri.

#queenbraziltour #mysweetlady #mychrissie #chrissiemay

Liked by johnricharddeacon, thefreddiemercury, oficialrogertaylor and others 384,384 people

lou_may: Dad, leave Mom alone just a little bit

realbrianmay: sorry Lou, but it was she who noticed me filming

jimmay: and you know that nothing goes unnoticed by her

realbrianmay: I know Jim :)

mayemily: the advantage of these videos is to see the cuteness of my parents <3

 

 

@thefreddiemercury

* Freddie smiling at Delilah The Second *

thefreddiemercury; Look who woke me up today! I don't know what happened to her, but I loved the surprise. Good morning my dears!

Liked by realbriamay, oficialrogertaylor, dombtaylor and other 999,947 people

tigerlils: Good morning Uncle Freddie! She is so beautiful...

thefreddiemercury: Beautiful and mischievous! @tigerlils, good morning to you too, my darling

oficialrogertaylor: at least she stopped you from being late

thefreddiemercury: I'm not late Rog, I always arrive on time;)


	5. Feed 5

@realbrianmay

* photo from 1991, Jimmy is 14, Louisa is 9 and Emily is 3, the three are near a snowman on the street of their house, also all covered with snow *

@realbrianmay: I think that's what they call #tbt. Roger is the band's expert on that, but I remembered that occasion. The children insisted so much to leave the house even with so much cold that I couldn't say no. @jimmay @lou_may @mayemily - Bri.

Liked by notnewtonbutmay, thefreddiemercury, rorytaymay and others 748,273 people

notnewtonbutmay: Oh how cute they were ... I can't believe they have changed so much.  
rorytaymay: for me they haven't changed at all.  
jimmay: I guess I just didn't change my height  
rorytaymay: No Jim, you've always been beautiful  
jimmay: (hiding face) <3  
mayemily: look at us!  
lou_may: that's us @mayemily

 

@thefreddiemercury

* 1st photo: Freddie smiling at the camera, riding a bike, with open arms, 2nd photo: Tigerlily, Rufus and Lola riding a bike *

@thefreddiemercury: Today we remember a great achievement that @tigerlils and @ruftaylor helped me accomplish a long time ago. Before that @lolday was just a baby and couldn't ride with us. Thanks for the fantastic day, Rogerlings! #wewanttorideourbycicles

Liked by oficialrogertaylor, johnricharddeacon, dombtaylor and others 994,749

realbrianmay: I loved the Rogerlings - Bri.  
ruftaylor: We can go again when you want Uncle Freddie  
tigerlils: just be careful with Lola XD  
lolday: very funny Lil, it wasn't me who I almost fell  
tigerlils: It's good that Rory was around, right?  
lolday: :)

 

 

@mayemily

* Louisa and Emily together, with a mall in the background *

@mayemily: I finally managed to make this girl get out a little bit, I miss you and more passtimes like this @lou_may

Liked by lou_may, realbrianmay, jimmay and 5,374 other people

lou_may: no drama Emily, just call that I'll go with you  
mayemily: after much insistence right?  
lou_may: (rolling eyes)  
jimmay: (little eyes)  
rorytaymay: It's best to let these two get along @jimmay, I love you guys, you can call me next time, okay?  
@mayemily: I'm on it @rorytaymay :)


	6. Feed 6

@notnewtonbutmay

* Jimmy with a happy face, Isaac somewhat disappointed *

@notnewtonbutmay: Dad finally managed to win me, but I'm not a bad loser, am I? @jimmay

Liked by jimmay, rorytaymay, realbrianmay and others 28

mayemily: Bad loser? Not so much  
notnewtonbutmay: this time I was auntie  
rorytaymay: he really was @mayemily

 

 

@ramimalek

* photo of Rami next to Freddie, photo of Rami with Freddie, John, Roger and Brian *

@ramimalek: Not at all intimidating ...  
I just have to thank for everything you did for me, for receiving me and for allowing me to play one of the greatest artists of all time

Likeed by thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, oficialrogertaylor and others 857,467

thefreddiemercury: no more fear Rami, if there's someone I wanted to play me was you  
realbrianmay: memorable night, welcome to the Queen family @ramimalek . -Bri.  
johnricharddeacon: :)  
officialrogertaylor: we love you @ramimalek

 

 

@dombtaylor

* A photo of Dominique and Ben smiling at the camera *

@dombtaylor: I spent the afternoon in the company of a very nice gentleman, having a very interesting conversation, just because Roger was away for a moment. But don't worry my love, @oficialrogertaylor, I only told Ben your best stories.

Liked by benhardy, gwilymlee, joe_mazzello and others 857,356

oficialrogertaylor: I hope a full report of this conversation huh @benhardy! Just kidding  
benhardy: don't worry Rog, Mrs. Taylor just gave you compliments  
dombtaylor: compliments and scolding, but mostly compliments  
benhardy: I thank you for having me, Mrs. Taylor @dombtaylor


	7. Feed 7

**@joe_mazzello**

_* Selfie with Ben, Rami, Gwilym and Louisa *_

joe_mazzello: Me and the boys after a day at work, plus one more special guest @lou_may

Liked by realbrianmay, ramimalek, gwilymlee and others 688

lou_may: @mayemily  
mayhemily: :o :)  
gwilymlee: it was very nice to have you with us @lou_may  
joe_mazzello: <3

 

 

**@joe_mazzello**

 

_* photo with the Deacons, Joe and John in the center, Veronica next to John, their children around, and next to Robert, Georgia *_

 

@joe_mazzello: Maybe you're kind of confused by this picture like I was that day, among so many people like me, but I'm right there in the middle next to the great @johnricharddeacon. Thank you Deacon family for providing an unforgettable dinner and welcoming me into your family as an honorable Deacon, isn't it? @lukedeac and @deakycam

 

Liked by johnricharddeacon, thefreddiemercury and others 76,467

 

johnricharddeacon: It was a pleasure to meet you and have you with us @joe_mazzello

deakycam: Surely you are already our seventh brother

laura.deac: Oh my God, I don't know if Mom would take another 

joe_mazzello: I promise to behave @ laura.deac

 

  
**@realbrianmay**

* Chrissie watching the landscape from the top of Pão de Açúcar hill, her hair is messed up by the wind *

 

@realbrianmay: one of the most beautiful places in the world, even more beautiful with the presence of my beautiful wife. -Bri.

 

#queenbraziltour #mysweetlady #mychrissie #chrissiemay

 

Liked by mayemily, lou_may, jimmay and others 747,363

 

lou_may: Oh dad you kill me with all this cuteness.

realbrianmay: I can't help lou_may - Bri.

mayemily: Mom! <3

jimmay: <3 


	8. Feed 8

**@notnewtonbutmay**

 

_* Brian and Isaac together, smiling at the camera *_

 

@notnewtonbutmay: Movie night with the best grandfather in the world. We finally started our Marvel Marathon. Get ready @realbrianmay, there is much more ahead until we reach #InfinityWar.

 

Liked by rorytaymay, realbrianmay, jimmay and others 54

 

realbrianmay: Bring it on @notnewtonbutmay - Bri.

notnewtonbutmay: I'm on it;)

 

 

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

 

_* photo of Chrissie and Leila Crerar, side by side on the set of the movie *_

 

realbrianmay: And in a very strange way, the love of my life has multiplied in two, this is a sensation that we are all feeling seeing the cast so much like us. Joking aside, thank you to the talented Miss. Crerar @ c.leila, who is doing a brilliant job interpreting my Chrissie. (Don't worry, I know who it's who :)) - Bri.

 

#mysweetlady #mychrissie #chrissiemay #leilacrerar

 

Liked by gwilymlee, joe_mazzello, lou_may and others 968

 

lou_may: That's really how I felt, but it was really cool to meet Leila

mayemily: as I always say, after a while, you get used to it

c.leila: Thank you for the wonderful words of support Dr. May, it was an honor to play Mrs. May

 

 

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

 

_* Brian and Chrissie smiling at the camera *_

 

realbrianmay: And here we go, another first step of a long journey. Tours are tough and require a lot of hard work, but like every effort, it also has its rewards. Thank you very much for all of you fans, which are the main reason we do all this, seriously. Well, the stage is ready, the sound passage too, we are properly arranged, my Red Special is waiting for me, and last, but not least, my loyal and faithful squire. I love you Chrissie, and I love having you by my side at every show. That's it, let's rock! - Bri.

 

Liked by thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, officialrogertaylor and others 2,847

 

thefreddiemercury: and here we go!

lou_may: Oh Dad, you killed me with cuteness again.

realbrianmay: sorry Lou, I hope you recover. - Bri.


	9. Feed 9

**@notnewtonbutmay**

_* Isaac and Gwilym together, standing on a road, Gwilym's car is in the background *_

notnewtonbutmay: I insisted a lot, but my mother let me go with Uncle Gwil and Aunt Lou. I just hope we get there soon, because what a long trip!

Liked by rorytaymay, jimmay and others 17

rorytaymay: Next time will you come with us, ok?  
gwilymlee: don't worry @rorytaymay. We take good care of Zac  
rorytaymay: I know @gwilymlee only maternal concern   
lou_may: at least it was a fun trip  
notnewtonbutmay: yes, Auntie Lou :)

 

 

 

 

**@mayemily**

_* sign at the airport indicating Los Angeles *_

mayemily: And there we go ...

Liked by lou_may, jimmay and others 83

lou_may: yeah, sis :)

 

 

**@jimmay**

_* 1-facade of a planetarium in Los Angeles, 2- Jimmy's Selfie, with Rory at his side, in the background Isaac, Emily, Gwilym and Louisa *_

jimmay: We're here, the gang's all here.

Liked by notnewtonbutmay, rorytaymay and others 48

notnewtonbutmay: we're almost there!  
lou_may: Zac, sh!

 

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

_* Chrissie in the halls of the planetarium, holding a cake, singing Happy Birthday with the whole family behind her._

_"Chrissie ..." Brian sighs, touched, looking gratefully at everyone "I don't believe it! Everyone came from London."_

_"Did you really think we weren't going to do something special?" she laughed, and then her husband kissed her, careful not to unbalance her by holding the cake._

_"Guys, you ..." Brian dries a few tears "thank you very much!"_

_"Blow the candles!" Isaac says off camera_  
_The video ends *_

realbrianmay: I still don't believe what my family did for me, and I didn't even suspect it! I just thank God, them, every one who remembered my birthday, I feel honored to know that in some way I inspire you. Thanks to my beloved comrades @thefreddiemercury, @johnricharddeacon and @officialrogertaylor, you always contribute to my trajectory. Chrissie, my beautiful Chrissie, I love you for arranging all this! @jimmay, @mayemily @lou_may @gwilymlee @notnewtonbutmay Many thanks, love you. Thanks again to Zac for filming this moment and send me the video. - Bri.

Liked by thefreddiemercury, jimmay and others 28,794

notnewtonbutmay: You're welcome for the video, happy birthday, I wish you many years of life, thank you for being the coolest paternal grandfather of all.  
realbrianmay: I love you Zac too, you're the best grandson in the world. - Bri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special post celebrating the birthday of our dear Brian May, wow guys, I really love Brian, seriously, I admire him too much as a person and an artist, but without forgetting that he is also a human being like us.
> 
> Here in the fic story, Queen is on the road with the Rhapsody Tour, Chrissie has the idea of hosting a surprise party, she arranges for all the family to come to Los Angeles, including Gwilym who has been dating Louisa for a few months. Chrissie gives Brian the idea that they are going to visit a planetarium to celebrate his birthday and that's where the Mays and Queen have the party. Thanks to Wiggles91 for suggesting a story like this, with Brian's birthday as the main theme, I hope you guys enjoy it!


	10. Feed 10

**@ rorytaymay**

_* photo of Rory and Roger behind the scenes of Queen show in Detroit *_

@rorytaymay: A really cool coincidence gave me, @ jimmay and @ notnewtonbutmay another week of vacation in the US . Last week was amazing @ realbrianmay day but today is also very special for me. Happy birthday dad, thank you for always being so loving, dedicated and a little crazy. Your unique way makes us happier. Happy Birthday! I love you @ officialrogertaylor

Liked by dombtaylor, notnewtonbutmay, jimmay and others

officialrogertaylor: Thank you, thank you so much my beautiful princess @rorytaymay. You also make me happier, I love you so much!

 

 

**@ officialrogertaylor**

_* Roger in the center, Rufus on one side and Felix on the other, both sons dressed like Rogerina *_

officialrogertaylor: My boys swear it was not their mother who gave them this unusual idea, which would be very conducive since the idea came from @dombtaylor a few years ago, but they wanted to surprise and honor me at the same time. I don't know, I think Rogerina is unforgettable, no? Anyway, thanks for the party and for coming from so far, not only these two, but my beautiful girls and my beloved Dom, thanks for everything, my dear family.

Liked by notnewtonbutmay, ruftaylor, dombtaylor and others

thefreddiemercury: Rogerina is definitely unforgettable, Rog!

ruftaylor: Thanks for the support @thefreddiemercury

 

 

 

 

**@ thefreddiemercury**

_* John, Freddie, Brian and Roger together, smiling at the camera casually *_

thefreddiemercury: I wanted to take a picture of myself and Roger, but Deaky and Bri broke in, what can I do? Just kidding, I love you three equally, but today is all about our beloved drummer! What would we do without you, huh, Rog? Thank you for staying with us all these years, and all the others that will come, I'm sure!

Liked by realbrianmay, officialrogertaylor, johnricharddeacon and others

johnricharddeacon: next time Freddie asks us for a picture, Bri, we'll refuse

realbrianmay: don't be so spiteful Deaky - Bri.

officialrogertaylor: is this what i'll have to keep up with, Freddie? I'm not sure about it..

thefreddiemercury: Don't joke with it Taylor!

 

 

 

**@ realbrianmay**

_* photo of Brian, Chrissie and Roger behind the scenes of the Detroit show *_

realbrianmay: I already made a post wishing happy birthday to my best friend, but Chrissie decided to post something special with me so here goes the special text that my wife wrote honoring Rog.

"Ah Roger Taylor, when I hear that name I remember so much, sometimes it makes me want to roll my eyes to remember every foolish thing I've seen you do, but over the years, I've also seen your successes, your growth, and, a very important thing hasn't changed, your huge heart has always been there and you will never loose it, it has room for all of us, even your foster mother, title that I carry with great pride. Happy Birthday, Roger, we love having you in our life. From your friend/mother, Chrissie M. May. "

Liked by officialrogertaylor, dombtaylor, notnewtonbutmay and others

officialrogertaylor: Ah Chrissie, only you could make me cry, thanks for remembering me.

realbrianmay: Always! -C. M. M.

 

 

 

**@ dombtaylor**

_* 1 picture of Roger and Dominique in 1975, 2 picture of Roger in 2019, smiling at the wife who took the picture *_

dombtaylor: What can I say about you, love of my life? Have I said how grateful I am that you insisted on being my friend and then being part of my life forever? Thank you very much, and happy birthday! I always wish you the best, Rog, because I know how hardworking you are, dedicated, loving, the best husband and father. I love you so much!

Liked by officialrogertaylor, rorytaymay, notnewtonbutmay and others

officialrogertaylor: Dom, I love you so so so much, and you can be sure that this post made me cry more than Chrissie's

realbrianmay: it's fair. - Bri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special post celebrating Roger Taylor's birthday! (Credits for the Rogerina idea to Wiggles91).


	11. Feed 11

**@tigerlils**

_* 1st photo: Tigerlily and Isaac smiling at camera together, 2nd photo: Rufus, Tigerlily, Lola and Isaac making faces *_

@tigerlils: We love being aunts and uncle of this beautiful nephew @notnewtonbutmay

Liked by notnewtonbutmay, oficialrogertaylor, dombtaylor and 384

notnewtonbutmay: World's Best Aunts and Uncle

mayemily: what about me?

lou_may: what about me?

notnewtonbutmay: best Taylor aunts and uncle because @mayemily and @lou_may are the best May aunts

realbrianmay: Very smart @notnewtonbutmay. - Bri.

dombtaylor: <3

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

_* 1st photo: Roger and Dominique at their wedding in 1976, the bride and groom looking at the ceremonialist. 2nd photo: Photo angle frames Brian performing the ceremony, 3rd photo: The bride and groom with Freddie, Brian, John, Chrissie and Veronica, 4th photo: Roger and Dominique in 2018, listening to Brian conducting the ceremony *_

@realbrianmay: Look who decided to get married again! But luckily, with the same lady, charming and kind @dombtaylor. Roger was so fond of planning a wedding 42 years ago that he decided to go through it again. I don't know if you know, but I was the one who married Dominique and Roger in 1976, at the groom's request, and he wanted me to do it again, maybe because he wanted to remember detail by detail of the wedding. This was very personal, but it's not in my curriculum to make weddings, this privilege only @officialrogertaylor and @dombtaylor had. More and more happiness I wish for you both, I love you so much! - Bri.

Liked by oficialrogertaylor, dombtaylor, tigerlils and others 48,759

oficialrogertaylor: if i decide to marry again, can you make it again @realbrianmay?

dombtaylor: isn't it enough? @oficialrogertaylor, but I would marry you again and again, only with you

rorytaymay: <3

tigerlils: give me a break daddy, this way mom can't stand you

oficialrogertaylor: B) Yes, she can

 

 

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

_* Isaac and Brian taking a nap on the living room floor, side by side *_

@realbrianmay: Looks like someone fell asleep. By Chrissie May. #chrissinvasion #chrissiemay

Liked by rorytaymay, jimmay, oficialrogertaylor and others 79,689

notnewtonbutmay: Jesus grandma, that's not fair

realbrianmay: At least we're cute @notnewtonbutmay - Bri.


	12. Feed 12

**@realbrianmay**

_* Chrissie sleeping, with her head lying on Brian's lap *_

@realbrianmay: Let's say this is a little revenge for her taking a picture of me sleeping too, but I confess that the real reason was to capture this moment of peace and tranquility of my beautiful and beloved wife. - Bri.

#chrissiemay #mysweetlady #mychrissie

Liked by gwilymlee, lou_may, mayemily and others

jimmay: dad mommy one day will still kill you

oficialrogertaylor: I highly doubt @jimmay

realbrianmay: Chrissie here, I wasn't mad Jimmy, over time we get used to it right?

jimmay: (thumbs up) for sure

 

 

 

**@officialrogertaylor**

_* Dominique and Roger kissing at their vow renewal ceremony *_

@officialrogertaylor: In 1974, I met the woman of my life. No, it's not an exaggeration. What ro say about you, Dominique? You teach me to be better every day, with you I discovered true love and that I just felt, feel, and will feel forever for you. Je'taime Mme. Taylor! <3

Liked by ruftaylor, rorytaymay, tigerlils and others

realbrianmay: this is so beautiful Rog, how nice to see how much you have changed. - Bri.

thefreddiemercury: It seems May romanticism has infected the Taylors, but I loved it

 

 

 

**@dombtaylor**

_* Dominique and Roger smiling at the vote renewal ceremony *_

@dombtaylor: Who would say this guy would like to get married again? And with me! I'm lucky, and not for the reasons most people think, but it's because I'm sure I can count on you everyday, that you'll never leave me and that every day I love you more and more, Rog.

Liked by oficialrogertaylor, tigerlils, lolday and others

lolday: I can't believe I'm crying here

dombtaylor: don't cry my sweetheart, only if it is for joy

lolday: but it is mom

rorytaymay: I'm so proud of my parents, congratulations, I love you

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

_* Brian's picture with Jimmy Emily and Louisa *_

@realbrianmay: I remember very well and very fondly how you reacted each time I told you that you would be a father. Every moment since when Jimmy Louisa and Emily were born you loved them unconditionally, cared for them, advised, did and continue to do your best. Happy Father's Day, Bri. By Chrissie May.

Edit: Only my wife could surprise and cheer me up after a sad period, I love you and I love our family. - Bri

#chrissiemay #mychrissie #mysweetlady #chrissinvasion

Liked by mayemily, jimmay, lou_may and others

mayemily: Happy Father's Day, Dad, I love you

lou_may: I love you dad

jimmay: A beautiful statement from Mom, I love you so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Father's Day in Brazil, so I had to make a nod to it, my own father has lot in common with Brian too.


	13. Feed 13

**@ deakycam**

_* 1 picture of Cameron and John in 2000, 2 picture of Cameron and John in 2019 *_

deakycam: Happy birthday, daddy. Thank you for always being so present, funny, harsh when you have to be, but always very loving. We all love you @ laura.deac @lukedeac @robdeaky @iamjosh and @miked

Liked by realbrianmay, thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon and others

johnricharddeacon: thanks Cam

lukedeac: there's not everybody here

deakycam: I know, but I wanted to post only with me

lukedeac: so is it like this? Will you forget about your siblings?

deakycam: I tagged everyone @lukedeac

 

 

  
**@realbrianmay**

_* Video of one of Queen's shows, Freddie takes the lead._

_"I wanted to take a little break for a very special reason," he says. "I'm sure you know today is our beloved John's birthday, or Deaky, as we like to call him, so let's all sing happy birthday to him, okay? OK?! I didn't hear you!"_

_The audience screams and applauds back. Brian and Roger approach John, put an arm around his shoulders._

_"Are you ready?!" Freddie says again "come on! Happy Birthday to You..."_

_The audience keeps singing, John smiles at that tribute, Brian, Roger and Freddie hug him when they finish singing. *_

realbrianmay: Hi guys, this is Chrissie May, the author of this little video of a surprise we had at our last show in New Orleans, I confess that I also wanted to be there on stage just to hug John, but as I'm shy, I did that on the morning of that very day, and yet I want to wish my old friend all the happiness. I love you like a brother of mine dear Deaky!

Liked by joe_mazzello, thefreddiemercury, officialrogertaylor and others

johnricharddeacon: Thank you Chrissie and Brian, I love you too

thefreddiemercury: we love you too Deaky, I hope you weren't mad at the surprise

johnricharddeacon: i wasn't, thanks freddie

 

 

 

 

**@ lukedeac**

_* picture of Luke, John and his siblings *_

lukedeac: Happy Birthday Dad, @johnricharddeacon. Unlike @deakycam, I remembered to include the whole family. Jokes aside, I just want to say that I love you.

Liked by johnricharddeacon, deakycam, lauradeac and others

johnricharddeacon: don't fight boys thanks, I love you all

 

**@ joe_mazello**

_* photo of John and Joe on Bohemian Rhapsody set *_

_joe_mazzello: what a privilege to meet you and call you friend, sir @johnricharddeacon. I wish you a happy birthday from my heart._

Liked by johnricharddeacon, gwilymlee, benhardy and others

johnricharddeacon: Oh Joseph, I have no words to thank, I thank you for your sincere words

joe_mazzello: :)

 

**@ johnricharddeacon**

_* John facing the camera:_

_-Hello, I'm John Deacon, Queen bassist, and I just wanted to thank you for your happy birthday wishes, thank you so much for all the love, affection and attention, I was very glad for that, I also thank my wife, my children, friends, all Queen family, of which you all are also part of. Thank you and see you next time!*_

johnricharddeacon: A little thank you message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And today is John's birthday, our Disco Deaky! John is Queen's second person with whom I identify most, a little quiet and calm, but with his own opinion about things. I respect his seclusion very much and wholeheartedly wish him a fantastic day.


	14. Feed 14

**@gwilymlee**

_* a picture of a Starbucks coffee cup, the customer's name is written Will *_

@gwilymlee: A simple thing, but full of meanings. @lou_may

Liked by joe_mazzello, benhardy, ramimalek and others

joe_mazzello: Now he's up to doing mysterious posts… Won't you say what it is?

benhardy: let he be Joe;)

joe_mazzello: but I want to know what it is @benhardy

gwilymlee: I'll tell you at the right time, okay? @joe_mazzello

ramimalek: :)

joe_mazzello: @ramimalek if you know tell us

ramimalek: I don't know anything, really

joe_mazzello: I'm going to try Lucy or Lou

ramimalek: no!

gwilymlee: no! (2)

joe_mazzello:>: /

 

 

 

 

**@realbriamay**

_* Selfie of Brian and Chrissie wearing exclusive Queen T-shirts, Brian's one has the band playing, Chrissie's one has a print of Brian playing the Red Special *_

@realbrianmay: No offense to anyone but there is no more perfect fan to advertise than my wife. An assiduous fan of Smile and later Queen. These are the new exclusive prints that are on our official sales site. - Bri

#mychrissie #mysweetlady #chrissiemay

Liked by mayemily, gwilymlee, dombtaylor and others

johnricharddeacon: Was the Chrissie print on purpose?

realbrianmay: she's the one who chose it @johnricharddeacon

johnricharddeacon: i believe it :)

realbrianmay: Chrissie here, that's really true John @johnricharddeacon

thefreddiemercury: sappy as always, love you ;) <3

realbrianmay: we love you too @thefreddiemercury

 

 

 

 

@officialrogertaylor

* a picture of Dominique with Felix and Rory as children, Rufus with Dominique, Tigerlily holding Lola with Dominique beside her, a picture of Winifred Taylor, and lastly Chrissie and Roger on his wedding day *

@officialrogertaylor: I wish a happy Mother's Day to all the mothers who follow me, my beloved wife, who has dedicated herself every day to our family, my mother, for all she has done for me, and of course, I couldn't forget my foster mother, isn't it @realbrianmay? Chrissie always reminded me of my mother's advice and made me find the love of my life. Happy Mother's Day to all of you!

Liked by realbrianmay, thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon and others

lou_may: That's not fair Uncle Rog, she's my mommy

officialrogertaylor: don't you mind sharing a little, @lou_may? she was my mother long before you were born

dombtaylor: how beautiful my love, thank you for mentioning me, and I have to agree that gladly #chrissiemay was a little bit like a mother to you

tigerlils: <3 XD Thanks Aunt Chrissie, my second grandma!

realbrianmay: Chrissie here, ouch Roger, only you could post something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post is for Gwilou getting together, third one I wrote on Mother's Day but I forgot to post it,


	15. Feed 15

**@realbrianmay**

_* selfie of Brian and Chrissie lying on the backyard lawn of their Barnes home, the picture a little dark at night, a little smile on their faces *_

realbrianmay: Remembering old habits. - Bri.

#mysweetlady #mychrissie #chrissiemay

Liked by dombtaylor, jimmymay, mrgwilymlee and others.

thefreddiemercury: um…

realbrianmay: um what? - Bri.

thefreddiemercury: nothing, just remembered Stars Tonight

mayemily: that's right Uncle Freddie

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

_* picture of Brian holding a hedgehog *_

realbrianmay: My husband, in his natural habitat.

We spent a lovely afternoon in the company of Anne and our lovely hosts. It's always nice to visit #SaveMe and know that everything is going well, responsible people doing their best to make our world a better place. By Chrissie May.

#chrissinvasion #chrissiemay

Liked by jimmay, thefreddiemercury, notnewtonbutmay and others

mayemily: both are so fluffy <3

realbrianmay: I liked the description my love, you really know how well I feel here. - Bri.

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

_* Brian's picture with Terrance Dicks in 2014 *_

realbrianmay: I am very sad to hear of the loss of dear and brilliant Mr. Dicks, my family, and I greatly admired his work on Doctor Who, so he was part of our lives. It was a privilege to have met him. My thoughts, condolences, and prayers go to his whole family. - Bri.

Liked by lou_may, mayemily, jimmay and others

lou_may: really a big loss, we will miss him

mayemily: <3: ’(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrance Dicks is one of the writers of Doctor Who, who wrote at the time of the second, third and fourth Doctors, as well as books and comics for the show, he passed away on August 29th. This is my little tribute to him.


	16. Feed 16

**@realbrianmay**

_* photo of Freddie and Brian behind the scenes of the 2019 Rhapsody Tour *_

realbrianmay: Happy birthday Freddie, you are such an amazing human being, I lack words to describe you and how important you are to us. With love, from me and Chrissie.

\- Bri.

Liked by officialrogertaylor, jimmay, johnricharddeacon and others

thefreddiemercury: thanks Brian, you and your dear Mrs. May are awesome too

 

 

 

 

**@officialrogertaylor**

_* Roger and Freddie from a 1981 photo *_

officialrogertaylor: Happy birthday, brother. May many, many years come (although I think we're much better at this not-so-old photo). Rog <3

Liked by realbrianmay, johnricharddeacon, dombtaylor and others

thefreddiemercury: Thanks for the congratulations Roger, but I disagree with you, no matter what year, we're fine as always, even today

 

 

 

 

**@jonhricharddeacon**

_* photo of John and Freddie behind the scenes of the Rhapsody Tour *_

johnricharddeacon: Happy birthday, Freddie. Our friend, brother, companion, co-worker and most importantly, member of our family.

Liked by realbrianmay, oficialrogertaylor, deakycam and others

thefreddiemercury: thanks Deaky you're my dear brother too

 

 

 

 

 

**@ thefreddiemercury**

_* photo of Freddie at his birthday party at Garden Lodge, John. Roger and Brian are by his side *_

thefreddiemercury: Hello, my dears! First of all I would like to warmly thank all of you who wished happy birthday to me here or in person, and of course each of the guests who made my birthday party a real epic event! But know that I don't want to disparage anyone, and I hope you understand me, and I'm sure you will, these three are the main and most important guests @johnricharddeacon, @realbrianmay and @officialrogertaylor, I love you, thank you for putting up with me all these years and be part of my life!

Liked by realbrianmay, johnricharddeacon, officialrogertaylor and others

realbrianmay: We love you too, Freddie, thanks so much for your consideration. - Bri.

johnricharddeacon: Ah Freddie ...: ') thanks

officialrogertaylor: I expected no less from you! Just kidding, I confess I'm crying here, thank you brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my little tribute to Freddie's birthday, a happy and sad date at the same time, he was a great musician and a great human being and I wonder how hard it must be for boys to miss him especially today. But may it be a day to celebrate all his life and work.


	17. Feed 17

**@mayemily**

_* picture of Chrissie kissing Brian's cheek, he looks sideways to her with a smile on his lips *_

mayemily: Look who's back! How I miss my parents when they are away, but here they are. Love you <3

Liked by alfordj, realbrianmay, lou_may and others

realbrianmay: Oh I loved this picture and the dinner at your place. I love you too Em –Bri.

mayemily: <3 <3

 

 

 

 

**@gwilymlee**

_* photo of Louisa laughing, with her eyes closed *_

gwilymlee: Your smile makes me smile

edit: Yes, this is my girlfriend @lou_may

Liked by joe_mazzello, ramimalek, benhardy and others

lou_may: <3

mayemily: how beautiful Gwil!

joe_mazzello: It was about time

benhardy: yes!

 

 

 

 

**@lou_may**

_* photo of Gwilym completely smiling looking at camera *_

lou_may: I don't even know what to say, just that you're the best boyfriend I could ever have. I am very happy to have you in my life and I love you so much @gwilymlee

Liked by gwilymlee, realbrianmay, mayemily and others

gwilymlee: I love you too so much <3 <3 @lou_may

mayemily: I'm very happy for you two Lou


	18. Feed 18

_**@lou_may** _

_* photo of Louisa and Joe at Haijing restaurant *_

lou_may: Happy birthday to the one and only @joe_mazzello. A great friend, the craziest in the group but the sweetest. Have a great day, Joey.

gwilymlee, benhardy, mayemily and others

joe_mazzello: Thank you, Louisa. You are also a great friend.

lou_may: You're welcome Joe

 

 

 

 

**@gwilymlee**

_* Gwilym appears in front of the camera, next to Louisa_

_"Hi guys" he says "I'm not much of a video maker, let alone Lou"_

_"Yes, you're right" she looks at him_

_"But this is a very special occasion," Gwilym says again._

_"Very special," Louisa adds._

_" Our great friend Joe's birthday" Gwilym says "so Joe this video is for you, thanks for being an amazing guy in your ... quirky, unique and special way, have a beautiful day, we love you."_

_"Yeah, Joey, you really miss here, but have fun in New York" Louisa says "and don't forget that we love you, ah, by the way, there's one more thing we want to show you."_

_Ben appears in the video_

_"Hey mate" Ben nods "we wish you'd be here, but at least you can watch this video, happy birthday, Joe! *_

gwilymlee: Even from the distance from our birthday boy, that's how we decided to celebrate our dear @joe_mazzello's birthday.

Liked by joe_mazzello, lou_may, benhardy and others

joe_mazzello: You guys could come here, and putting Ben in the video almost gave me a heart attack

gwilymlee: it was never my intention to kill you on your birthday

benhardy: I didn't scare you  @joe_mazzello

joe_mazzello: if you were here you would know i'm telling the truth Benny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was Joe's birthday, so here's my little tribute to him.


	19. Feed 19

**@notnewtonbutmay**

_* Selfie with Chrissie, they're smiling at the camera *_

@notnewtonbutmay: I love you so much, Grandma Chrissie <3

Liked by jimmay, lou_may, rorytaymay and others

realbrianmay: Oh how beautiful Isaac, I love you so much my little one (Grandma Chrissie here)

realbrianmay: you are my treasures - Bri.

oficialrogertaylor: Hey Zac, don't forget to take a picture of me and Grandma Dom too

dombtaylor: I smelled jealousy in the air @oficialrogertaylor

oficialrogertaylor: he is our grandson too @dombtaylor

 

 

 

 

**@notnewtonbutmay**

_* Brian, Roger, Chrissie and Dominique around Isaac *_

@notnewtonbutmay; A picture to please everyone. Many thanks to my grandparents, who teach me something new every day, the four without exception (right @officialrogertaylor?) are the best grandparents in the world.

Liked by jimmay, rorytaymay, mayemily and others

realbrianmay: very fair Zac, we love you too - Bri.

dombtaylor: oh what a beautiful boy, thank you @notnewtonbutmay

oficialrogertaylor: Now yes, @notnewtonbutmay. but I have to agree with you, I love your grandma Dom and the Mays too

notnewtonbutmay: :D

 

 

 

**@officialrogertaylor**

_* Roger and Dominique next to the poster of 007 - A new day to die *_

officialrogertaylor: Yesterday was a great day for us. @dombtaylor and I have always loved James Bond and we couldn't help but celebrate #JamesBondDay enjoying a special screening of our favorite classics.

Liked by notnewtonbutmay, rorytaymay, tigerlils and others

notnewtonbutmay: he's kinda cool

officialrogertaylor: cool? He is the greatest spy of all time

notnewtonbutmay: ok grandpa if you say so then yes

officialrogertaylor: B)

dombtaylor: it was great to remember the old days <3


	20. Feed 20

**@ johnricharddeacon**

_* John is looking at the his phone completely thrilled *_

johnricharddeacon: Some people insisted on me posting this picture, so here's my reaction to the beautiful Rise of Skywalker trailer. It has been a pleasure to follow the whole story here, and I will continue to do so until the end. (In spite of the prequels, Jar Jar Binx and some dubious things from The Last Jedi).

Liked by giadea, luke.deac, camdeaky and others

luke.deac: Epic trailer!

giadea: geez grandpa, I understood the bitter references

johnricharddeacon: just my opinion @giadea

camdeaky: I can't wait to watch

 

**TUMBLR**

**drlou_isa**

you searched for brian and chrissie may

**briss-ie-may**

_* photos of Brian and Chrissie in 1974, 1978, 1981, 1986, 2001, 2014, 2017 *_

Brian and Chrissie May over the years

#brianmay #chrissiemay #chrissiemullen

**princessofthuniverse**

_* Several pictures of Brian and Chrissie over the years, in all of them he has a hand on her shoulders *_

Bri always puts a hand around his wife's shoulders, he's overprotective, and that's the cutest thing in the world

#brianmay #chrissiemay

**some1stillslove**

_* several posts from Brian's instagram, all are photos he took of Chrissie by surprise *_

Surprised Photos of Chrissie May, Taken and Posted by Her Husband

#chrissiemay #brianmay

**mrschristinemaybe**

*** Chrissie's birthday thank you video gifs ***

Mrs. May is the cutest person in the world

**Bonus:**

_* print Brian's comment on photo *_

realbrianmay: yes she is my cutie

**briannchrissie4ever**

_* picture of Brian and Chrissie with their children, leaving a cinema in London, they are holding hands, Emily is 1 year old and is on her mother's lap, Louisa is 7, is holding her father's hand, Jimmy is 11, walking further behind *_

The Mays in 1988

#cutestfamilyever #brianmay #chrissiemay #jimmymay #louisamay #emilymay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this post I made references to the new Star Wars trailer for Rise of Skywalker, and also posted something a little bit different, I wondered how Tumblr would be in the PODC universe and there it is, I hope you enjoyed it, I want to do more posts like that, and yes, that's Louisa's tumblr.


	21. Feed 21

**TUMBLR**

**drlou_isa**

you searched for gwilou

You might also like: #louisamay #gwilymlee

**waitingfor-thepassingwindows**

* Gwilym's Instagram print confirming that he posted a photo of Louisa and that she is his girlfriend *

Guys did you see that? Is Gwilym really dating Brian's daughter Louisa? Aaaaaaaaaaa!

#bestnewsever! #brianmay #gwilymlee #louisamay #gwilymxlouisa #loulym? #maylee? #gwouisa #whatstheirshipname? #ah #gwilou

 

 

**brissie-4-ever**

* photos of Louisa and Gwilym at the premiere of "Bohemian Rhapsody", at Allen Leech's wedding, at the Golden Globe, at the Oscars *

I don't know about you but they are just perfect!

#gwilou #gwilymlee #louisamay

 

 

 

**waitingfor-thepassingwindows**

Man, it's amazing to think of the coincidence that Brian's daughter falls in love with the guy who played her father in the movie:

#gwilou #gwilymlee #louisamay

 

 

 

**intheshipof-39**

I really felt the need to say this guys, but it's very serious. I know many of us are happy that Gwilym is dating Louisa (including me, I really hope they are very happy) I just ask you to respect her privacy, she was always very reserved and as much as her father and her boyfriend are famous, she's not, and that's what Gwilym and Brian are to her. We can admire #Gwilou but without losing respect, right? Thank you for listening to me.

#gwilou #important #louisamay #gwilymlee

 

 

 

**INSTAGRAM**

**@ realbrianmay**

_* 1-photo with Gwilym from behind the scenes of Bohemian Rhapsody, 2-photo with Gwilym at the Mays' House, taken 3 days ago *_

realbrianmay: Happy birthday to Gwilym Lee! @ gwilymlee a brother, friend, my dear future son-in-law. Best wishes and success on your way, mate, you deserve it! - Bri.  
Liked by gwilymlee, lou_may, mayemily and others

gwilymlee: thank you so much Brian, I thank you for everything

lou_may: <3

 

**@ lou_may**

_* Photo of Gwilym smiling at the camera *_

lou_may: I lack words to describe the gratitude I feel for your life. Happy birthday my love, continue to be the wonderful person you are. I love you so much, Gwil! <3

Liked by mayemily, realbrianmay, jimmay and others

gwilymlee: thanks, i love you too lou. @ lou_may

jimmay: That's very beautiful Lou, happy birthday to dear Gwilym

mayemily: oh you are so cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are my tributes to Gwilym's birthday (one day late, sorry, I'm working too much) and some more Gwilou to the audience.


	22. Feed 22

@gwilymlee

* selfie with May family album, Brian in the background *

* photo album with Chrissie and baby Louisa on her mother's lap *

@mrgwilymlee: Learning more about the family that is already mine at heart, but soon will be my family officially, isn't it? @lou_may I love being with you @jimmymay @realbrianmay @mayemily

 

@realbrianmay

* Filming over the table, you can see glimpses of Roger, John and Freddie talking, Freddie notices Brian filming and smiles, Roger nods, John rolls his eyes, the camera moves to Chrissie, who keeps focus on what she's writing.

"I know you're filming Brian," she says quietly, as her husband laughs. *

realbrianmay: a little behind the scenes of the upcoming tour

 

 

@lou_may

* photo of Louisa in front of her parents' house, photo of Louisa with Brian and Chrissie *

lou_may: You are the best parents in the world! I know, it sounds cliché, but thank God you are always present, always full of love, affection, scolding and advice. Because of you this house is also one of the best places in the world for me. Love you daddy and mommy!

Liked by gwilymlee, mayemily, notnewtonbutmay and other people

realbrianmay: well, now it was your turn to burst me into tears, are you happy Lou? Your mother is here crying a lot, but thank you so much for the word, my daughter. We love you so much too. - Bri.

mayemily: How not to love you? <3

jimmay: Beautiful Lou, I feel the same as you


	23. Feed 23

**@mayemily**

_* Emily and Louisa hugging each other with their eyes closed at Gwilym and Louisa's wedding party *_

@mayemily: Mrs. Alford and Mrs. Lee

Liked by realbrianmay, justalford, gwilymlee and others

realbrianmay: My girls have grown up, but I'm so happy for you - Bri.

rorytaymay: If Jimmy were in this picture, the caption would be "Mr. Taylor, Mrs. Alford, and Mrs. Lee?"

jimmay: I understand the reference @rorytaymay <3

@lou_maylee: (thumbs up)

 

 

 

**@joe_mazzello**

_* Joe smiles at the camera_

_-Hi, guys, Joe here, you won't believe where I am, that's right at Brian May's Queen's house, because one of my best friends is marrying someone that Dr. May knows, right there, my best friend Louisa married Gwil today! To be honest, both are my best friends and I love them so much ... (looks scared to the side)_

_(Lucy carrying Cardy Ben)_

_-Yeah, sorry, I really thought they were going to invite you ... no, I would never leave you outside, I warned you yes ... (Lucy starts laughing, Joe laughs) sorry (looks at the camera) I'll settle this and I'll be right back *_

joe_mazzello: Anything can happen at weddings ...

Liked by gwilymlee, lucyboynton1, lou_maylee and others

gwilymlee: you just had to ask for one more invitation, man

joe_mazzello: I thought you wouldn't have an exclusive invitation for cardboard people

lou_maylee: (cracking with laughter)

 

 

 

**@gwilymlee**

_* picture of Gwilym and Louisa kissing on their wedding day *_

gwilymlee: and here we are on our big day! And what an unforgettable day, thank you @lou_maylee for everything, I love you so much.

Liked by realbrianmay, mayemily, justalford and others

lou_maylee: I love you a lot too.

ramimalek: best wishes to the couple

joe_mazzello: look who showed up, good to see you here @ramimalek

benhardy: @joe_mazzello you are diverting the subject from the photo

joe_mazzello: (showing tongue)

 

 

 

**@lou_maylee**

_* photo of Louisa and Gwilym side by side in the Mays' Garden on their wedding day *_

lou_maylee: As you can see, I officially became Mrs. Lee (not just in Instagram ID). Gwilym, you are the love of my life, there is no one with whom I would share the great adventure that is life beyond you. I love you.

Liked by erinmars, mrtrevor, mayemily and others

erinmars: I can't believe it! Congratulations miss.

mrtrevor: I'm so glad you got married, be very happy Mrs. and Mr. Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more from the Gwilou wedding, I forgot to post earlier.


	24. Feed 24

**@lou_maylee**

_* Louisa grimacing pointing backwards, with Gwilym smiling absently in the background, looking ahead, they are in an open field *_

@lou_maylee: Geting to know Wales with the best of guides, also known as my husband.

Liked by gwilymlee, joe_mazzelo, leeowen and others

realbrianmay: Enjoy the trip, I miss you. - Bri.

gwilymlee: I didn't even see Lou

lou_maylee: taking pictures by surprise, I learned to do it with the master @realbrianmay

 

 

**@rorytaymay**

_* Selfie in front of the mirror with Jimmy and Isaac_ *

rorytaymay: Today is the day to honor the family. Beside my darlings here, here we go check out @queenbandofficial to perform. I see @officialrogertaylor, @johnricharddeacon, @thefreddiemercury and @realbrianmay perform since ever, but I could never tire of seeing you, you are simply the best in many ways. Rock and give us a truly show!

Liked by jimmay, notnewtonbutmay, dombtaylor and others

notnewtonbutmay: it was awesome mom, can't wait for the next

officialrogertaylor: so are we, Zac, but I also love staying at home with you

 

 

 

 

**@officialrogertaylor**

_* Isaac playing drums at Queen Productions Studios *_

officialrogertaylor: It seems that someone gets a handle on drums, rather than guitars I dare say, what do you think @realbrianmay? @notnewtonbutmay

Liked by notnewtonbutmay, realbrianmay, rorytaymay and others

realbrianmay: He can like both, Rog, no problem - Bri.

officialrogertaylor: are you sure?

notnewtonbutmay: I really like both of you, okay?

realbrianmay: Of course Zac. -Bri.

officialrogertaylor: B)

 

 

 

**@ realbrianmay**

_* Brian's selfie with the whole family, Chrissie by his side, in the background Louisa, Jimmy, Rory, Emily, Justin, Gwilym and Isaac *_

realbriamay: Happy new year guys! I wish you many achievements, make your dreams happen. Here I am with the people I love the most in the world in the company of our dear @ doctorwhoofficial. And folks, no spoilers for those who didn't watch, but what a surprise to see Doctor's old friend, or was it an enemy? Anyway, be sure to check it out and take care. - Bri.

Liked by thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, gwilymlee and others

lou_maylee: Happy New Year Dad, we spent the first day of the year in style

notnewtonbutmay: that spoiler was mind blowing!

realbrianmay: yes it was Zac. - Bri.


	25. Feed 25

**@johnricharddeacon**

_* The Rise of Skywalker poster *_

johnricharddeacon: We watched Star Wars Episode 9 last Friday, and I still don't know how I feel about it. It was quite an adventure but I can't decide if I like the ending. Anyway, I feel sad to say goodbye to one of my favorite stories (I know there's more to come), but it was still the story that marked my life. May the force be with you!

Liked by realbrianmay, deakycam, luke.deac and others

realbrianmay: It could be a lot better John, but it was nonetheless emocional. - Bri.

johnricharddeacon: (thumbs up) :)

deakycam: I just know i cried a lot Dad

luke.deac: we all did Cam @deakycam

 

 

 

 

**@lou_maylee**

_* photo of Louisa looking at Edith *_

lou_maylee: Sometimes I can't believe I'm the mother of this pretty little girl who has taught me so much. Mommy loves you Di

Gwilymlee, mayemily, realbrianmay and others

gwilymlee: i love you both, my family

realbrianmay: beautiful Lou - Bri.

 

 

 

 

**@gwilymlee**

_* holding Edith on his lap, smiling at the camera *_

gwilymlee: I present to you my beloved little Miss. Edith Christine Lee. My daughter, you are the greatest gift I could ever get.

Liked by joe_mazzello, benhardy, leeowen and others

leeowen: my niece is beautiful

joe_mazzello: Congratulations Gwil, I just hope I'm the godfather

lou_maylee: I'll think about your case Joe

 

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

_* Edith sleeping *_

realbrianmay: Our little Edith, it doesn't take much for you to make me smile. My granddaughter is just perfect and precious. Congratulations @lou_maylee and @gwilymlee, I love you three. - Bri.

Liked by lou_maylee, gwilymlee, jimmay and others

lou_maylee: <3

gwilymlee: Thank you Brian, I love our family too.

notnewtonbutmay: my little cousin is beautiful

 

 

 

**@notnewtonbutmay**

_* Isaac with Edith on his lap *_

notnewtonbutmay: After a lot of trouble, they finally let me hold my little cousin. Despite so many uncles and aunts, she's my first cousin, can you believe it? Apart from Gia, Artie, Tom and Carol. Welcome to our crazy family, Di.

Liked by imgia, lou_maylee, rorytaymay and others

lou_maylee: I got the references Zac

notnewtonbutmay: Sorry aunt, couldn't stop pointing that

rogertaylorofficial: are we that crazy?

notnewtonbutmay: Trust me grandpa


	26. Feed 26

**@notnewtonbutmay**

_* Isaac lying on his bed at rest, his mother is at his side, smiling at the camera *_

notnewtonbutmay: the advantage of having a doctor mother is not having to go to the hospital

Liked by lou_may, realbrianmay, oficialrogertaylor and others

jimmay: you just didn't go to the hospital because you didn't need it this time

notnewtonbutmay: (scared face)

rorytaymay: he's not wrong @jimmay

realbrianmay: what do you have? @notnewtonbutmay I wish you well, Grandpa Bri loves you. - Bri,

rorytaymay: just a fever Uncle Brian, but it's already gone

realbrianmay: (thumbs up, happy face) -Bri.

 

 

**@ johnricharddeacon**

_* photo with Veronica at his side *_

johnricharddeacon: I just wanted to say that I am very grateful to my wife for accepting my proposal. It's 45 years together, some of them more difficult than the others, but for sure, all were worth it. Thanks for everything, Ronnie, I love you, you are my eternal best friend.

Liked by realbrianmay, deakycam, lukedeac, lauradoyster and others

deakycam: Most beautiful thing ever, I love you too.

giad: Happy anniversary grandpa and grandma, your love is beautiful.

lukedeac:: 3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a small tribute to John and Veronica Deacon who completed 45 years of mariage on 18th. I wish them all the best and that they will continue together for much longer.


	27. Feed 27

**@realbrianmay**

_* Brian and Chrissie walking hand in hand at the airport, Roger and Dominique right behind them *_

realbrianmay: And again, it all starts again, how good it is to have the company and support of our family, all these years and this time. Thank you Japan for the constant affection, we hope to return all of this to you during the concerts. - Bri

Liked by queenbandofficial, johnricharddeacon, thefreddiemercury and others

 

 

**YouTube**

**Doctor Who Official**

GWILYM LEE IS TERRY CLAY IN THE NEW DOCTOR WHO SERIES

_* Gwilym appears for the camera_

_-Hi, my name is Gwilym Lee and I play Terry Clay in the new Doctor Who season. Basically, Terry is a guy who is trying to get a good life, he has a job that he finds boring, which is not the best thing in the world , but at least he pays his bills, which is why he still struggles to put up with everything there, but that’s the irony, he’s fired the day he meets the Doctor and she kind of asks him for help, to investigate something strange about Terry’s old work, and I can’t tell you more, you’ll have to watch it._

_Chris Chibnall:_

_-Gwilym is perfect for the role, he manages to bring sweetness, but also Terry's strength, when he confronts the Doctor, or when he feels lost on a different planet or time, which causes a lot of humor and comedy, and Gwilym manages to do this in a natural way._

_Gwilym Lee:_

_-No bragging here and I hope it doesn't come out like I'm bragging, but sometimes I feel that everything led me to play this role, my wife is a Historian, my father-in-law is an astrophysicist, and they are fanatical about the show, just like me, but they know more about the show than I do, so it all helped me a lot to prepare for the role._

_Jodie Whittaker:_

_-Things are a little different for The Doctor and Terry, they disagree a lot, sometimes she finds him a little hysterical, but in the end, they end up understanding each other, there is an understanding between them that is built in a very cool way, it's a beautiful friendship._

_Gwilym Lee:_

_-I couldn't be more grateful to be working on my favorite show and I hope you like it and love it as much as I do. *_

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember my idea of Brian on Instagram doing posts about Chrissie? Here it is! I had some posts ready and decided to post the "story". If you have any posts requests, I'm more than wiling to do it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
